


Merry-Go-Round

by Aietox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aietox/pseuds/Aietox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all, two people who can’t forget each other ride a merry-go-round.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry-Go-Round

Stiles dragged his feet behind the sickeningly sweet couple in front of him, He sipped at the drink in his hand with irritation. Berating himself for being talked into coming along, he rolled his eyes at the dull roar around him that was the carnival.

Scott rested his arm around Allison’s waist as she clung to the ridiculously large, stuffed panda and beamed at the dinging and overall joyous noises that surrounded them. Scott peeked over his shoulder and gave Stiles a small, content smile. Stiles responded by raising an eyebrow of annoyance at the general atmosphere.

Scott’s smile faltered for a brief moment, but quickly settled back over his features as Allison whispered something unheard to him. He dropped his arm from her waist to take hold of her hand and lead on. 

"Just one more, and we’ll go, okay?" Scott nodded towards the carousel that seemed to be playing modern dance music rather than soft music box jingles.

Stiles sighed. He knew it was a musing more than a question. His eyes drifted over the fake silver and mirrors. The lights flickered in series of patterns to the bass of the music. Taking note of the sleek and minimalist seats that stood in place of horses and carriages, Stiles also noticed several stand poles interspersed between them, More often than not, he could see that the riders took to swaying and grinding along to the up-beat music, encouraged by their peers. Stiles almost let out a snort of amusement. A revolving dance floor instead of a carousel would be the last ride of the night.

The line moved at a steady pace, only allowing one song to play in its entirety before the passengers we ushered off to the exit. As they boarded the dance floor, Stiles made a quick double take, thinking he saw a familiar figure in a groups a bit further behind than the trio. The thought drifted from him as he only saw strangers in that direction. Shrugging, he decided to take a standing spot a couple of placings away from where Scott and Allison chosen to sit.

The carousel began to rotate at a leisurely pace, and the lights pulsed to the muted bass. The thrumming of a guitar filled the air, followed by the soothing voice of a woman, Listening a little unfocused, Stiles bopped his head and swayed lightly. He might as well get into the mood if this was the last thing he was dragged around to.

After a few drops of the bass and sustained note, the beat began to even out and become more uplifting. He allowed his hips to loosen and sway even more, giving light pulses here and there.

_No, it don’t matter, now._ A man began to rap over the dance beat.  _No, it don’t matter, now. Even if we meet again, that’ll be our past. I just mumbled to myself, not to anyone special, ‘I think this is right.’_

Stiles reveled in the feel of warmth spreading through his limbs. He closed his eyes and rolled his head in a semblance of rhythm.  _Saying is easy, but only saying is easy. I’m going to fall down gradually from the moment reality closes down. After all, two people who can’t forget each other ride a merry-go-round._ Stiles opened his eyes, and his breath hitched in his throat. 

Icy blue eyes glowed at him from across the carousel. Thick eyebrows nestled comfortably across the top of them. Sharp cheekbones gave way to stubble and a squared jaw line.  _It happened in a flash to be attracted to each other._  

Stiles took a hesitant step forward, afraid that the figure would slip away again. The man began his own trek towards the boy, slipping easily between writhing bodies. Stiles gingerly made his way across the dance floor, swaying every so often from its rotation pulling on his balance.  _I think I was enchanted._  

The two figures halted in front of each other. Stiles wobbled slightly causing a firm hand to brace him upright.  _'Please tell me the spell, which never comes undone.'_

Stiles leaned into the touch, thinking it would dissipate if he didn’t. His mouth full of cotton, he rasped out, “You came back.”

The smirk and raised eyebrow was an affirmation.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are from Merry-Go-Round by Ayumi Hamasaki


End file.
